Raromagedón 3: Recuperar El Pueblo
Raromagedón 3: Devuelvenos a Gravity Falls es el vigésimo episodio de la segunda temporada y el cuadragésimo en total. Es el último episodio de la segunda temporada y el episodio final de la serie. Sinopsis Ford descubre los verdaderos planes de Bill Cifra y luego una confrontación con Bill lleva al destino definitivo y el más grande sacrificio de la Familia Pines Trama El capítulo empieza con Mabel y Dipper abrazando a Stanley, después de saber que esta bien. Pero, se llevan una sorpresa al descubrir quienes se encuentran en la Cabaña del Misterio junto a Stanley. Estaba con Pacifica, Candy, Rudo, Grenda, el Multi-oso, un hombretauro, Blubs, gnomos, Celestabellebethabelle, Liliputienses, Toby Decidido, los miembros de la banda Varias Veces, entre otros personajes. Cada cierto tiempo, vigilan la casa de Stanley Pines, pero no encuentran nada debido a las maniobras evasivas. A Stan no le importa rescatar al mundo, si no se mantiene a salvo, y cuando Dipper le explica que Bill tiene encerrado a Ford, a el no le importó y dijo que no le interesaba lo que pasara con Gravity Falls. Y al sintonizar la televisión, encontraron a Shandra Jimenez en la casa de Bill, mostrando el trono de personas, y siendo capturada también. Ya en la suite de la casa de Bill, el libera a Ford y le dice que si no cooperaba sería destruido por completo junto a su familia (Dipper, Stanley, Mabel). Ya de vuelta en la Cabaña del Misterio, Fiddleford muestra los planes para hacer una máquina que puede salvar a Ford; con todos de acuerdo empiezan el trabajo. Mientras se ve a todos trabajando se escucha una música de película de acción. Ademas, después del exhaustante trabajo los chicos hacen una fogata y visten los suéteres de Mabel Al otro día están listos para dar la batalla, destruir a Bill y salvar a Ford. Usando un gigante robot con armas que fueron vistas en la serie posteriormente. Mientras que Bill atormenta a Ford quemandolo con un láser, los chicos van a la casa de Bill y muestran el Cabaña-tron del Misterio. Pero para hacer a todos los monstruos indestructibles, Bill los hace crecer para derrotar a los chicos. Y de repente, al empezar la batalla, los chicos van ganando con el Cabaña-tron del Misterio. Pero, cuando Bill va a acabar con los chicos, se da cuenta que la cabaña tiene pelo de unicornio para salvarlos. Con Bill distraído los chicos salvan a Ford y a todo el pueblo. Ademas, Fiddleford y Stanford hacen las paces después del incidente de hace unos años. Por suerte, Ford sabe como destruir a Bill (para destruirlo hay que juntar a todos los representantes de cada símbolo, unirlos y de esa forma la profesía se habrá cumplido). Pero, debido a una pelea de Stanley con Stanford el plan no se lleva acabo y Bill los detiene. Para que no vuelva a ocurrir esto, a todos los que no son de la familia Pines los transforma en decoración de pared. Bill persigue ahora a los chicos por toda el lugar, es aquí cuando Stanley con Stanford deciden cambiar vestuarios y sus voces. Así Bill confunde a los Stans y entra a la mente de Stanley, para así de una vez por todas ser destruido. Finalmente, el plan de los Stans sirvió y el Raromagedón concluyó. Ya un tiempo luego, Stanley no recuerda nada y gracias al libro de fotos de Mabel, comenzó a recordar. Unos días después el secreto de que Gravity Falls era un lugar lleno de misterios se acabó. Bill ahora es una estatua en el bosque y nada más. Mientras que los Noroeste por la culpa de Bill quebraron y no tienen dinero, por lo que se ven obligados a vender su casa. Ademas, Fiddleford McGucket se muda a la casa de los Noroeste, el mismo día que los niños Pines tienen que irse. Ademas, Toby Decidido mantiene su nuevo estilo que uso en el Raromagedón. Finalmene, los Pines celebran su fiesta en la Cabaña y todos en Gravity Falls asisten, en la que Gideon promete ser como cualquier niño normal, pero aun con sus mismas caracteristicas psicologicas. Finalmente, Stanley con Stanford deciden irse de la ciudad, y dejan a Soos como el dueño de la cabaña, a lo que Abuelita contesta felizmente pues se mudo inmediatamente. Ademas, la despedida de los Pines fue la más dura, y más triste, Mabel se fue con Pato a California y Dipper se llevo el gorro de Wendy para recordarla. Ademas, Dipper miró la carta de Wendy con despedidas de todos en el pueblo que lo emociono. El capítulo finalizó con el álbum de fotos de Mabel mostrando las escena que se vivieron en las vacaciones. Revelaciones de Personajes * Se revela a quien le pertenecen los simbolos de la rueda de Bill Cipher: ** Pino - Dipper Pines ** Estrella Fugaz - Mabel Pines ** Pez - Stanley Pines ** Mano de 6 dedos - Stanford Pines ** Corazón roto - Robbie Valentino ** Bolsa de hielo - Wendy Corduroy ** Llama - Pacifica Noroeste ** Lentes - Fiddleford McGucket ** Estrella - Gideon Alegría ** Signo de pregunta - Soos Ramirez * Aguaclara, el Fanático Americano y Buddy Alegría sobrevivieron al Raromagedón. * Según Bill Cifra, a Stanford Pines le disparó 50 veces con el láser. * Toby usa un sueter con el símbolo de Mabel, pero con una calavera. * Gideon Alegría obligado a bailar vestido con ropa ridícula por Bill Cifra, hasta que llegaron los Pines. ** A raíz de esto, Gideon Alegría decide nunca mas volver a ser tierno. * Se revela que Pacifier puede controlar a los ojos murciélagos con su mente. * Ford y Stan pueden imitar perfectamente la voz del otro. * Quentin Trembley continua viajando por los alrededores de Gravity Falls * Los Clones 3 y 4 se revelan a seguir vivos viviendo en el bosque. Continuidad de la Serie * Este episodio es la secuela directa de Escape from Reality * Dipper y Mabel vuelven a Piedmont, California ** Pato también va a California. * Stanley Pines deja la La Cabaña del Misterio, y se la cede a Soos * Soos se convierte en "Mr Misterio" y se muda a La Cabaña Del Misterio junto a su Abuelita ** Melody ahora trabaja en La Cabaña Del Misterio, presumiblemente en el puesto que Soos dejo como intendente. * Grenda se dió su primer beso con Marius. * Candy fue a su campamento de verano músical. * La mente de Bill murió por el disparo del Arma Borra-Memoria Stan, y su cuerpo ahora es una estatua sin importancia en el bosque. Mientras que sus monstruos son regresados al mundo interdismensional. * Pacifica, Preston y Priscilla Noroeste se van de la Mansión Noroeste, por haber quedado en bancarrota. * Fiddleford McGucket se muda a la Mansión Noroeste después de que los inventos de Fiddleford McGucket lo volvieron rico. ** Fiddleford McGucket y Tate McGuket se reconcilian y viven juntos, al igual que la Esposa Mapache de McGucket. * Se usa una vez más la animación en 3D, en este caso para ondear la bandera de la rebelión y el Cabaña-tron del misterio, entre otros. * Después de todo lo ocurrido Stan y Ford se reconcilian y crean el Stan O' War II * Stan y Ford emprenden un viaje por el océano para investigar una anomalía. * Wendy y Dipper intercambian gorros. * El Alcalde Eustace Huckabone Befufflefumpter se volvió un Zombi. * Los habitantes de Gravity Falls, Oregón ahora son completamente conscientes de las criaturas que habitan en Gravity Falls, Oregón, y están en armonía con ellos. * Por lo visto en los créditos, en el verano posterior a los eventos mostrados en la serie, Dipper y Mabel volvieron a visitar Gravity Falls, Oregón. * Se descubre el paradero de los clones 3 y 4 de Dipper. Están acampando en el bosque. * Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios finaliza. Errores * El episodio inicia de una manera diferente a como finalizó su antecesor Escapando de la Realidad, el cual termina con los protagonistas topandose con Stan y los demas sobrevivientes en la Cabaña del Misterio y al final aparece el Multi-Oso anunciando que no hay papel en el baño, mientras que este episodio inicia con el Multi-Oso junto a los demas sobrevivientes desde un principio saltandose la escena del baño. * Cuando McGucket dice que tiene un plan a su alrededor estan Wendy, Dipper, Mabel y Soos pero cuando se enfoca de nuevo a Stan, Wendy esta al lado suyo y sin sus heridas. * En la escena que McGucket muestra los planes, primero se ve a Dipper junto a Mabel viéndolos, pero al hacer más grande la escena y mostrando a Soos también, Mabel ya no está en la sala. Luego cuando Stan habla, Mabel reaparece. * Todos los miembros de Varias Veces se encuentran en La Cabaña Del Misterio, pero cuando Shandra Jimenez aparece en la televisión se aprecia a dos de ellos vueltos piedra en el trono de Bill Cifra, aunque tambien pueden haber sido sus clones. * Cuando Bill Cifra convierte en banderas a varios personajes, la ropa de Pacifica Noroeste y Wendy Corduroy cambia a una completamente diferente. * Cuando Wendy se despide de Dipper, algunos de los cuadros de su camisa cambian de color, específicamente al color de su cabello. * Cuando Stan y Ford intercambian ropa, Stan posee 6 dedos, en lugar de 5 ( esto podria ser falso ya que Ford tenia guantes de seis dedos ). * Cuando Stanford Pines dibuja el circulo de bill, mucho de los signos los cambia de lugar. ** Lo mismo pasa en el episodio "The Stanchurian Candidate" pero con Gideon cuando el dibuja la rueda de Bill,algunos símbolos están en un lugar diferente. Criptogramas right|250px * En la primer pagina del diario que aparece en la primera parte se lee decodifico: "TEN SYMBOLS PLACED AROUND A WHEEL HAND IN HAND THEY'LL BOND THE SEAL BUT BREAK THE CHAIN, AND PAY THE COST THE PROPHECY WILL ALL BE LOST"lo que se traduce como "Diez símbolos colocados alrededor de una RUEDA DE LA MANO van a doblar el sello pero romper la cadena, y al pagar el costo de LA PROFECÍA todo estará perdido" ---- right|250px * En la segunda pagina del diario que aparece en los créditos finales, una vez desencriptado se lee; "Once decoded using the combined' cipher it reads, "FADED PICTURES BLEACHED BY SUN. THE TALE’S TOLD, THE SUMMER’S DONE. IN MEMORIES THE PINES STILL PLAY. ON A SUNNY SUMMER’S DAY."' lo que se traduce como "Fotos blanqueadas por el Sol. La historia se ha dicho, el verano ha acabado. En memoria de Pines Still Play. En un día verano. " ---- * Mientras Bill Cifra es destruido este dice una frase, que si se escucha a la inversa dice; Axolotl my time has come to burn.I invoke the ancient power that i my return. Lo que traducido al español diría: Axolotl. Ha llegado mi, hora de arder. Invoco al poder antiguo que yo he de regresar. ---- * En los creditos finales aparece el criptograma:GLCOPRP GODGWMJ FXZWG '''lo que se desencripta como '''Goodbye Gravity Falls y a su vez se traduce como; ' Adios Gravity Falls '''en español. Curiosidades *Cuando Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, McGucket y el oficial saltan de la cabaña del misterio se puede notar que los paracaidas estan hechos de los sueteres de Mabel *La duración de este episodio fue de 45 minutos y junto con los comerciales seria una hora, siendo el segundo capitulo en la serie que dura más de lo normal, después de Un cuento de dos Stans. *En el primer avance se puede ver una bandera con tres tonos de colores cálidos (Naranja, Rojo y Borgoña), también se pueden apreciar los algunos símbolos que representan a los personajes: La mano de seis dedos (Ford), a su izquierda y derecha están dos pinos (Dipper), delante de la mano hay un signo de interrogación (Soos), a los lados hay un hacha (Wendy) y un pico de excavación (Mcgucket) y una estrella fugaz (Mabel) abajo. Tiene una frase que dice ''Take Back The Falls, lo que traducido diría Devuélvenos Gravity Falls. Esta bandera evidentemente simboliza la resistencia contra Bill. *El nombre de este episodio, como muchos otros episodios, es un juego de palabras; "Take Back the Falls" se puede traducir como "Recuperar de vuelta Falls (Gravity Falls, Oregón)" o "Recuperarse del fracaso". *Dipper da un discurso que motiva a los demás a pelear contra Bill. * Una escena en 3D de la gorra de Dipper, Esto posiblemente no aparezca en el episodio ya que solo podría ser promoción. * Se puede ver a Pacifica usar el suéter el llama y a McGucket usando los lentes, confirmando de esta manera la rueda de Bill y que estos forman parte de los 10 usuarios. * Ford es finalmente descongelado por Bill. * Una de las formas que adquiere Bill en un momento es muy parecido a un Concept Art no utilizado para el episodio Xpcveaoqfoxso * Aparentemente la forma para derrotar a Bill es colocar a todos los personajes que representen los símbolos, tomándose de las manos y recreando la rueda de Bill Cipher. Aunque según el primer criptograma de este episodio, si lo hubieran hecho, accidentalmente hubieran roto la barrera que mantenía a Bill Cifra encerrado. * El Shak-tron esta formado por piezas que recuerdan otros episodios. ** En el centro La Cabaña del Misterio ** Por brazo derecho el T-Rex del episodio La Tierra Antes del Cerdo. ** Por brazo izquierdo el brazo del Gideonbot del episodio Gideon Asciende. ** Por pierna derecha el camión de Varonil Dan del episodio Él No Es Lo Que Parece. ** Por pierna izquierda el letrero de Gravity Falls, Oregón que aparece en la Canción de Apertura. ** Por cola la cabeza del Gobblewonker robotico del episodio La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago ** Por cintura, el Portal Universal del episodio Un cuento de dos Stans. ** Por cabeza el Tótem que aparece repetidamente en la serie. ** En el frente, la bandera vista en los adelantos, con la Cabeza de Larry King como ornamento. ** En el interior los tubos criogenicos del episodio Visita al refugio. * Reaparece la Cabeza de Larry King, desde su última aparición en Cazadores de Cabezas y nuevamente su voz fue doblada por el propio Larry King. *Cuando Stanford es convertido por segunda vez en oro su pose se párese a que hace Anna al final de la pelicula Frozen antes de congelarse *Al final de los créditos, se puede ver una imagen real de la estatua de Bill Clave, que seria una clave para descifrar el ultimo misterio de la serie. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Episodios no emitidos en L.A.